Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippines)
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? is a Filipino game show based on the original British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The main goal of the game is to win 2 million Philippine pesos (earlier 1 million) by answering 12 multiple-choice (previously 15) questions correctly. There are four lifelines: 50:50 (fifty-fifty), Phone A Friend, Switch the Question and Double Dip. The latter two replaced Ask the Audience, which was used until the 2010 season and Phone-a-Friend, used until the 2012 season and reused for the 5th version, replacing the People Speak lifeline instead. It was presented by Christopher de Leon (2000-2002) and Vic Sotto (2009-2015). Who Deserves to Be a Millionaire? For four episodes starting from December 12, 2009 to January 2, 2010, a special charity edition of the show was held called Who Deserves to Be a Millionaire?. Each episode comprised one celebrity and a representative from his/her chosen charity playing as a team. Rules stayed the same. The tradition returned on December 4, 2011. The Philippines was the fourth country to use the Deserves title and format; after Chile (2006), Nigeria and China (both 2007). The following are the celebrities who played in this special edition and the prize that they each won: * 2009: ** Efren Peñaflorida for the Dynamic Teen Company (₱400,000) ** Lucy Torres-Gomez (₱150 000; wrong on question 13) ** Sen. Chiz Escudero and Renato Escolano (₱250 000) ** Ruffa Gutierrez and Rose Aboran (₱400 000) * 2011: ** Gloria Diaz (₱400 000) ** Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta from Face to Face and Public Atorni (₱600 000) ** Tessa Prieto-Valdez (₱400 000) ** Aiza Seguerra (₱400 000) Money Trees Winners Top Prize Winners * Sharon Cuneta - ₱2 000 000 (January 9, 2010) * Karl Jonathan Aguilar - ₱2 000 000 (September 18, 2011) * Eduardo Gaeilo Pajinag, Jr. - ₱2 000 000 (October 20, 2013) Top Prize Losers * Kyle Andaya - ₱150 000 (August 23, 2015) ₱1 000 000 winners * Sharon Cuneta - ₱1 000 000 (December 25, 2001) * Amelita Lopez-Forbes - ₱1 000 000 (2001) * Jeremiah Attento - ₱1 000 000 (January 29, 2012) * Jomar Mendoza - ₱1 000 000 (January 19, 2014) * Howie Ponce III - ₱1 000 000 (August 24, 2014) ₱600 000 winners * Coney Reyes - ₱600 000 (March 11, 2010) * Arnell & Sophia Ignacio - ₱600 000 (June 19, 2010) * John Quiring - ₱600 000 (July 31, 2010) * Maria Teresa Garcia - ₱600 000 (September 22, 2013) * Edwin A. Salagoste - ₱600 000 (June 15, 2014) * Rhommel Go - ₱600 000 (September 13, 2015) * Jose R. Abad - ₱600 000 (October 25, 2015) ₱400 000 winners * Richard Abrigo - ₱400 000 (September 12, 2009) * Manolo Rivera - ₱400 000 (November 7, 2009) * Prospero Dwight Carlos IV - ₱400 000 (November 14, 2009) * Nestor Gadrinab - ₱400 000 (January 23, 2010) * Minty Salonga - ₱400 000 (January 30, 2010) * Ivana Sanchez - ₱400 000 (September 25, 2010) * Roullaine Mae Ablog - ₱400 000 (June 5, 2011) * Arthur Ross Guilas - ₱400 000 (September 15, 2013) * Andres Milag - ₱400 000 (October 15, 2013) * Bianca King - ₱400 000 (January 19, 2014) * Boots Anson Roa & Atty. Francisco "King" Rodrigo Jr. - ₱400 000 (February 23, 2014) * Dexter Vilelaurden - ₱400 000 (August 3, 2014) * Darlene Jane Wabe - ₱400 000 (September 20, 2015) * Dei Alastoy - ₱400 000 (November 15, 2015) ₱300 000 winners * Diohil Clemente - ₱300 000 (Unknown Date) * Ellen and Rico De La Rosa - ₱300 000 (February 23, 2002) ₱250 000 winners * Paula Camille Lagos - ₱250 000 (July 25, 2009) * Mikka Zalla Palisoc - ₱250 000 (May 15, 2011) * Daniella Echague - ₱250 000 (May 22, 2011) * Errol Oredina - ₱250 000 (May 29, 2011) * Yna Charice Ramirez - ₱250 000 (June 5, 2011) * Joseph Jalmasco - ₱250 000 (September 2, 2012) * Jamaecca Eunice Parcero - ₱250 000 (September 9, 2012) * Joanne Besmonte - ₱250 000 (November 17, 2013) * Noel Gaton - ₱250 000 (November 17, 2013) * Fayme Magallanes - ₱250 000 (September 6, 2015) * Pia Marie Tupas - ₱250 000 (October 4, 2015) * Benedict Bajilidad - ₱250 000 (November 15, 2015) ₱200 000 winners * Leopoldo J. Viajar - ₱200 000 (200?) ₱150 000 winners * Ian Dueñas - ₱150 000 (July 25, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Joey de Leon - ₱150 000 (August 22, 2009) (12th question wrong) * Alan Ortiz - ₱150 000 (September 5, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Luke Ortiga - ₱150 000 (September 19, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Anjo Yllana - ₱150 000 (October 3, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Carl Capellan - ₱150 000 (October 10, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Paolo Bediones - ₱150 000 (October 24, 2009) (12th question wrong) * Marc Wrich Dy - ₱150 000 (November 28, 2009) (12th question wrong) * Ben De Vera - ₱150 000 (November 28, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Cyn Dela Cruz - ₱150 000 (February 6, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Juliet Yap - ₱150 000 (February 13, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Jones Castro - ₱150 000 (2010) (12th question wrong) * Rowna Estanda - ₱150 000 (2010) (11th question wrong) * Glenn Manuel Asuncion- ₱150 000 (2010) (11th question wrong) * Edsel Lorete - ₱150 000 (October 2, 2010) (11th question wrong) * Santi Unlayao - ₱150 000 (2012) (12th question wrong) * Aaron Ronquillo - ₱150 000 (September 29, 2013) (13th question wrong) * Mirasol Gonzal - ₱150 000 (November 3, 2013) (13th question wrong) * Paul Dean Mark Pila - ₱150 000 (November 10, 2013) (12th question wrong) * Celica Mabalot - ₱150 000 (March 16, 2014) (12th question wrong) * Taiyou Shibata & Kenneth Aballe - ₱150 000 (March 23, 2014) (12th question wrong) * Abigail A. Agner and Althea Riz Penetrante - ₱150 000 (June 29, 2014) (11th question wrong) * Mika Reyes and Amy Ahomiro - ₱150 000 (May 17, 2015) (9th question wrong) * Alex Nacar - ₱150 000 (June 7, 2015) (8th question wrong) * Kyle Andaya - ₱150 000 (August 23, 2015) (12th question wrong) * Mamu Cielo - ₱150 000 (November 1, 2015) (9th question wrong) * JP Abcede - ₱150 000 (November 8, 2015) (8th question wrong) ₱100 000 winners * Mark Corcolon - ₱100 000 (August 15, 2009) * Jesson Ricacho - ₱100 000 (August 22, 2009) * Ian Smith Brecinio II - ₱100 000 (August 29, 2009) * Jackson Lumaban - ₱100 000 (September 19, 2009) * Leo Laparan II - ₱100 000 (October 17, 2009) * Jubenson Bautista - ₱100 000 (October 17, 2009) * Andrea Mellind Madrid - ₱100 000 (December 5, 2009) * Allan Gabriel - ₱100 000 (December 5, 2009) * Chesire Ignas - ₱100 000 (May 22, 2011) * Ronald Joseph Avecilla - ₱100 000 (October 20, 2013) * Toni Rose Gayda & Ruby Rodriguez - ₱100 000 (May 10, 2015) * Red Madrid - ₱100 000 (June 14, 2015) * Clinton Ronquillo - ₱100 000 (July 14, 2015) ₱70 000 winners * Maria Ruzielda Sorrera - ₱70 000 (July 25, 2009) * Jomar-Jay Abela - ₱70 000 (August 1, 2009) * Aurora Lomibao - ₱70 000 (August 8, 2009) * Ruby Bautista - ₱70 000 (October 10, 2009) * Noli Sarmiento - ₱70 000 (November 14, 2009) * Rosella Eduarte - ₱70 000 (November 21, 2009) * Gerardo Allintanahin - ₱70 000 (2010) ₱50 000 winners * Melissa Morallos - ₱50 000 (August 8, 2009) ₱40 000 winners * Ernesto Paras Jr. - ₱40 000 (September 23, 2001) * Rex Ceralbo - ₱40 000 (Unknown Date) ₱20 000 winners * Richard Gomez - ₱20 000 (July 18, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Edsel Largo - ₱20 000 (July 18, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Gabo Vallecera - ₱20 000 (July 18, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Dennis Selvio - ₱20 000 (August 1, 2009) (10th question wrong) * Roy Angelo Baviera - ₱20 000 (August 1, 2009) (10th question wrong) * Antonio Guerrero - ₱20 000 (August 8, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Joel Enriquez - ₱20 000 (August 8, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Arvin Razon - ₱20 000 (August 15, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Joby Encarnacion - ₱20 000 (August 15, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Pete Ocampo - ₱20 000 (September 5, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Alquinn Lobos - ₱20 000 (September 5, 2009) (6th question wrong) * Mark Dimalanta - ₱20 000 (September 5, 2009) (6th question wrong) * Jermaine Casiño - ₱20 000 (September 19, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Arnold Orlaen - ₱20 000 (October 3, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Loi Landicho - ₱20 000 (October 31, 2009) (10th question wrong) * Samer Asim - ₱20 000 (October 31, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Harold Aquino - ₱20 000 (November 7, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Florianne Oning - ₱20 000 (November 21, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Lawrence Espiritu - ₱20 000 (November 21, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Edwin Dimaculagan - ₱20 000 (December 5, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Elisse Ibañez - ₱20 000 (January 23, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Angeline Dela Merced - ₱20 000 (February 6, 2010) (10th question wrong) * Amyr Villaver - ₱20 000 (February 13, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Paulo Cortez - ₱20 000 (February 13, 2010) (6th question wrong) * Shelia Millet Navarro - ₱20,000 (2010) (7th question wrong) * Eugene Asis - ₱20 000 (October 2, 2010) (9th question wrong) * Jewel Rivera - ₱20 000 (October 27, 2013) (12th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * Cristian Rhoy Bolador - ₱20 000 (January 26, 2014) (11th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * Christopher Tan - ₱20 000 (August 2, 2015) (7th question wrong) * Jude Galford - ₱20 000 (August 16, 2015) (11th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * Michaelangelo Villamayor - ₱20 000 (August 30, 2015) (7th question wrong) * Wilfred Ritona - ₱20 000 (September 27, 2015) (5th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * Leo Villa - ₱20 000 (September 27, 2015) (6th question wrong) ₱0 winners * Alan Navarro - ₱0 (October 31, 2009) (5th question wrong) Trivia * Sharon Cuneta is only celebrity contestant who was appeared twice and saw the final question. One of them she walked away on December 25, 2001, and later on January 9, 2010 she won top prize. Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions